Vesper Black and the Philosopher's Stone
by Lady Loralye
Summary: Vesper Black, daughter of notorious mass murderer Sirius Black, is starting her first year at Hogwarts. Between a snarky potions professor, trolls, Slytherins, a three-headed dog, a trapdoor, an evil dark wizard, and a best friend with a death sentence, how is any girl supposed to study? Sequel/prequel to Vesper Black and the Prisoner of Azkaban.OC
1. Chapter 1 A Child's Intuition

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That privilege solely belongs to JK Rowling.

Chapter 1 A Child's Intuition

Vesper Black lay on the floor in her bedroom. The doll she had been playing with earlier sat on the floor beside her, ignored. The young child was too preoccupied with observing a small black spider that had the misfortune to pick her bed post as its home. If Amy saw it, that spider would be gone in an instant. And Amy said she would be there soon to clean Vesper's room.

She sighed. That poor spider just didn't belong here.

A knock sounded on the door. Vesper sat up. "Yes?"

Amy poked her head through the door. "Hey, kiddo, I'm going to vacuum now, okay?"

Amy Edevane was a slender woman with long brown hair. She had large eyes, and an even bigger heart. She was Vesper's favorite foster mother; she didn't yell when something weird happened.

"Alright," said Vesper. "Lemme just get this spider first."

Amy blanched. "Vesper, how many times have I told you to stay away from those things?" She walked around to where Vesper was sitting, and knelt down. "Spiders can be dangerous, and if you get yourself bitten –"

She paused. "There's nothing there. Not even a cobweb."

"But it was right there!"

The spot where the spider had been was now empty. Not a single trace of its web could be found.

"Well, then," Amy said, "I guess it left. Why don't you go play with Danielle, while I clean? After that, we'll have supper."

Nodding in consent, the six-year-old grabbed her doll and headed to the room next to hers. Vesper pushed open the door and flopped onto the unmade bed.

"Your mum says you have to play with me," she stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm busy."

"I'll tell Amy it was you who put that fake snake in her bed."

Danielle turned to face her, her blond plait smacking her face. She gave an almighty sigh, and said, "Fine, just don't say anything to Mum. I don't want to get in trouble for your stupid jokes."

After supper that night, Vesper was in her room getting ready for bed in her usual way. She slipped on her pajamas, and yet to grab the brush that was sitting on her nightstand. It slipped from her hand, and landed with a soft _thump_ on the carpeted floor. Huffing in annoyance, Vesper hopped off her bed to go looking for the rouge hairbrush. She grabbed it, but stopped short. The small black spider that had disappeared earlier was back. In fact, the web seemed to have expanded since she had last seen it a few hours ago.

Vesper sat back on her heels, staring at the mysterious spider. It had definitely been there, gone when Amy had been there to clean, and now back again. It didn't make any sense, even to the imaginative little girl. It was surely impossible for things to become invisible, wasn't it?

A huge yawn escaped her. Vesper threw the brush back onto the floor, not really caring that her long hair would be in tangles come morning. Thoughts of the spider kept her awake though her body yearned for sleep. It was just another odd occurrence to add to her list. It wasn't nearly as strange as the others, but still, she never heard of Danielle making something disappear, or having the biscuit tin float down to her.

No, the six-year-old understood that these things that she could do weren't normal. That _she_ wasn't normal.

A week had passed since the spider incident. Vesper had continued to play as she usually would, but the thought of her actions still weighed heavily on her mind. But it seemed that she wasn't the only one plagued by this problem either.

Amy had received a phone call a few days ago, and ever since then she hadn't been her normal cheerful self. The day after the phone call, Vesper had seen Amy and her husband Robert talking that morning in low hushed tones, but they had spied her before Vesper could hear anything. Amy had put on a fake smile that Vesper could see through easily, but she listened when the older woman told her to go to her room and read. By lunchtime Amy had seemed better, but late that night Vesper could hear weeping coming from Amy and Robert's room. She wished to know why the woman was so upset, but thought it better not to ask.

Now, Vesper stood in her barren room, fully aware of what had caused Amy so much sadness. She had been told last night that she was leaving; she was going to be staying with someone they called her godfather. Butterflies rose in Vesper's stomach at the thought. She didn't want to leave. She had been with Amy and Robert for almost as long as she could remember. She liked it here.

Would he be nice? Vesper dearly hoped so. He was downstairs right now, talking with Amy and Robert. She should be down there; she was going to be living with this man after all. She would have to meet him at some point. Vesper sighed, and quietly made her way down the steps.

The grownups didn't notice her at first. Vesper took the time to observe the situation. Amy and Robert were sitting together on the couch, Robert's arm snaked around Amy holding her close. Both looked rather grim.

A strange man sat in an armchair across from them. She assumed that he was this godfather that Amy and Robert had spoken of. His back was to Vesper, so she could not see his face, but from the way he was sitting she saw that he was slouching. His brown hair was thin, graying in some places. Vesper shifted to get a better look when the floorboard beneath her gave an almighty squeak. She cringed.

Amy and Robert stood when they saw her. "Vesper, please come join us. There's someone we want you to meet."

Nervously, she came to stand beside Amy. The other man had risen from his seat as well, but Vesper just stared at her shoes, too anxious to look into his face.

Robert cleared his throat. "Vesper, this man is Remus Lupin, your godfather. He'll be taking care of you from now on."

Vesper continued to look at her feet. But then more feet came into her line of sight. She quickly looked up. The man, Mr. Lupin, was crouched in front of her, completely eyelevel.

He gave her a small smile. "Hello, Vesper," he said. "You can call me Remus."

The first thing she noticed about his face was the scars. Scars covered nearly all of his face; some were old and faded, others seemed more recent. His cheeks seemed a little too sunken in and his skin a sickly pale. But what captivated Vesper were his hazel brown eyes. Deep inside Vesper could see sorrow, and pain, and sadness; so much sadness! She was reminded of the look on Amy's face just a few short days before. How long had this man felt that way? No one should have to feel that. So she did to him what she did to Amy to make her feel better.

She gave him a hug.

When Vesper pulled away, she looked into his eyes again. A burning warmth had burst through to melt the sadness away. A genuine smile appeared on his face, and he suddenly looked much younger and less tired than before. She wasn't sure if it was his eyes, his smile, or maybe something else, but in that moment Vesper knew that she would be okay with Remus.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You looked like you needed it," said Vesper simply. "Your eyes were really sad, but now they're happy."

She turned to Amy and Robert, missing the shocked look on Remus' face.

"I think I'm ready to go now," she said, an air of finality in her voice.

Bags were quickly put into the car, and goodbyes were given. Danielle even made an appearance to tell her goodbye. It was hard to leave the people that had taken her in, but Vesper was more confident in her choice to leave them and live with her godfather.

The hour-long car ride went by quickly for Vesper. The car stopped in front of a small brick house. There was a dark alleyway between the house and the next set of row houses. The grass was a little long, and some bushes grew wild and out of control in front of a large bay window. It was shabby looking, but cozy, Vesper decided. Sort of like her godfather.

She followed him up the porch steps and into the house. Immediately on the right side of the hallway was a staircase. Across from it was what appeared to be a small living room mixed with a study. A worn-looking sofa was paired with two mix-matched armchairs. Bookcases were lined up all along a wall.

"It's not much," Remus said from behind her, "but it's somewhere to live."

Vesper wasn't paying much attention. A picture on a small end table had caught her attention. Well, not the picture itself; more of the fact that it was _moving_.

"How does this work?" she asked, gingerly picking up the frame.

"There's some potion that does it," said Remus. "I'm not good with potions myself, but there are stores where they do it."

Vesper's brow furrowed. "Potions? Like the thing witches make?"

The picture was suddenly taken from her hands. Remus knelt down in front of her for the second time that day.

"Vesper, have you ever done something that you couldn't explain?"

She thought back to a few days ago with the disappearing spider. She slowly nodded her head.

"You have a gift, Vesper," Remus continued. "You can do things that most people can't do."

Her heart sank. "So, I'm not normal?"

"Normal is a matter of perspective. You can do what is normal for you. It's normal for me too. We can both use magic. I am a wizard, just as you are a witch, and that's perfectly normal."

Remus stood back up to full height. "Do you understand now?"

Yes, the six-year-old understood that these things that she could do weren't normal. That _she_ wasn't normal.

And Vesper had never so happy in her entire life.

AN-Well, there's the first chapter; hope you all liked it. I'll post the next one in two weeks.

Don't forget to review!

Love Lora


	2. Chapter 2 The Wand's Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That privilege solely belongs to JK Rowling.

Chapter 2 The Wand's Choice

_Four Years Later…_

"Moony, wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP!"

Vesper Black shoved at her sleeping godfather's form. The impatient ten (almost eleven) year old couldn't stand to wait a minute longer. Today was the day when she finally got to go to Diagon Alley and it was already 10 o'clock!

"Alright, alright, I'm up," said Remus, sitting up. "And I thought I told you not to call me that."

Vesper ignored him. "Hurry up and get dressed," she called as she skipped into her room. A worn piece of paper (parchment, Remus had corrected) lay on her night table. Vesper grabbed at it, and scanned the list of everything she would need for Hogwarts. The list had been memorized long ago, but she still liked reading it: cauldron, spell books, a wand! A small sigh escaped her as she imagined what each store would look like.

They had been close to only being figments of her imagination. When her letter first came, Remus had been adamant that she stay behind while he got most of her supplies. After a fit of accidental magic, he finally relented and told her his reasoning. She had never been told much about her parents; just that her mother had died when Vesper was a baby, and nothing about her father. Remus explained that her father (Sirius, she learned his name was), had once been his friend during his time at school. Later on a few years after they had graduated and she was born, he had taken a turn for the worse. While Remus didn't tell her exactly what her father had done, she learned that he was taken to a place called Azkaban, the wizarding prison.

"His name – your name – is well known among those who live in the wizarding world," Remus had said. "Even your looks will give away who you really are; you look so much like him. People will hold it against you, unfortunately, through no fault of your own. They will stare at you, whisper behind your back; do you think you can handle it?

She had of course said yes. No one was going to stop her from getting her school supplies. She wasn't going to hide just because people didn't like who her father was.

A small knock sounded on her door. Vesper turned to see a dressed Remus waiting in her doorway.

"Well?" he said. "Are we going or not?"

A wide grin broke out of her face. Grabbing the parchment tightly, she ran down the stairs and halted in front of the fireplace. She hesitated slightly; she had seen Remus use the Floo before, but she had never used it herself.

"Go on," Remus said from behind her.

Vesper grabbed a handful of the green powder. Nervously, she stepped into the fireplace. She cleared her throat and called, "Diagon Alley!"

Her vision turned green as she began to spin. She managed to see small snippets of various rooms, before the soot started to burn at her eyes.

Suddenly, she was pushed from the whirling world of green flame and thrust through another fireplace. Vesper managed to throw her arms out to catch her fall. As she was getting to her feet, Remus emerged casually strolling out of the emerald flames.

"Thanks for the warning," she muttered, brushing the dirt and soot from her clothes. Taking a quick look around, Vesper saw that they were in a dimly lit pub. She didn't get to register much else before Remus took her arm and guided her to an alley entrance.

"Watch," he said. He pulled his wand from his pocket, and tapped a series of bricks on the wall. Suddenly, the bricks began to shift and pull away from the wall forming an archway. Vesper's face lit up, and she had to consciously close her gapping mouth. Before her was a brightly colored street filled with different people and animals.

Realizing she was wasting her precious time in the enchanting scene, Vesper starting tugging on Remus' sleeve, dragging him behind her. "Where can we go first?"

* * *

The mid afternoon sun shined brightly in the sky. Vesper thought the day had gone rather well so far. There was some whispering and staring, but it seemed that most people weren't able to tell who she was. With that all that was left to do was purchase her wand.

Vesper hesitated when they got to the wand shop. Even on such a bright afternoon, the sun didn't seem to reach the shop; no sunlight passed through the front windows, and there was no other light in the store. It almost looked like the shop was closed, but the small sign on the door said otherwise. Putting aside her doubts, Vesper walked into the store.

Only the glow of a few flickering candles gave light to the room. It was quiet, her steps across the wooden floor the only sound.

"Hello," Vesper called out. "Is anyone here?"

When she got no answer, she turned to Remus, and said, "Maybe he's out-"

She jumped when a voice close behind her suddenly sounded.

"Ahh, Remus Lupin. Rowan, thirteen and a half inches, unicorn hair. Particularly good for healing charms."

"Mr Ollivander," said Remus, giving a slight nod of the head. "Vesper, this is Mr Ollivander."

Vesper turned. Mr Ollivander was a very tall, very old looking man. His hair was white and wispy, sticking up in nearly every direction. A look of madness seemed to glint in his eyes. Vesper was struck with the image of a muggle mad scientist. "Pleased to meet you."

"Vesper Black," he said, his voice raspy. "Hmm…yes…yes…hold out your dominate arm."

And so it began. Ollivander proceeded to measure nearly every inch of her body. Vesper wondered what the size of her foot had to do with her wand, but Ollivander seemed to know what he was doing.

Finally wands started to be pulled.

"Hazel, eleven and a half inches, dragon heartstring. A little temperamental," Ollivander said as he handed her the wand. "Give it wave to try it out."

Vesper felt rather silly just waving the wand, but she did as instructed.

Nothing happened.

"Hmm," said Ollivander. He was already pulling another box. "Perhaps this one: Laurel, eleven and three quarter inches, phoenix tail feather."

He handed her the wand, but as soon as she tried to grab it –

"Ow!" she cried. "It shocked me or something."

"Yes, definitely not the one," muttered Ollivander. "Try this one."

And so it went. Vesper felt that she had tried nearly every wand in the store. The sun had set long ago and dinner had been thoroughly missed. Both she and Remus were exhausted, and even Ollivander seemed to be slowing down. Vesper felt rather bad for him; some wands were like the first where nothing happened, most were like the second with a strong negative reaction towards her, and a few…well, Ollivander had quickly learned to stop giving her unicorn hair cores if he wanted to keep his shop intact.

The wandmaker had been gone for several minutes now. He had said something about a back room, but Vesper couldn't imagine that any wand would work at this point.

_Maybe I'm not meant to have a wand,_ she thought. _Maybe there's been a mistake._

Like he could read her mind, Remus pulled her into a reassuring hug. "These things take time," he said. "You're just so special that it's taking a little longer. We'll find your wand, don't you worry."

"Here we are, Miss Black."

Ollivander had finally returned, cradling what seemed to be a very worn box.

"Normally, I would never suggest this wand to a customer," he said. "It is not one of my own creation. I came across it many years ago in a trade. It was strictly for a collector's own amusement, however maybe it will call to you."

He handed her the wand. Her body was immediately flooded with an overwhelming sensation of complete warmth, but at the same time a chill ran down her spine. A few golden sparks erupted from the tip.

"As I suspected," Ollivander said. "This wand is made of Larch wood, eleven and a quarter inch, Basilisk scale."

Remus tensed visibly. "Basilisk scale as a core?"

Ollivander nodded. "While I use cores that are the least temperamental, other wand crafters use a greater variety of cores," he explained. "Larch wood is known for exposing hidden talents. Perhaps the original creator was hoping to produce an ability similar to a Parselmouth if he combined the wood with Basilisk scale."

"What's a Parselmouth?" Vesper asked.

"It is the ability for a wizard to understand and communicate with snakes," said Ollivander. "It's a genetic ability; one is born with it. It cannot be learned." He paused. "The intention of the wand could have been to either awaken a dormant Parselmouth gene, or to possibly alter the possessor's genetics to make them a Parselmouth.

"Theory aside," he said, his tone much lighter than it was a few moments ago, "these are just speculations. The wand was definitely made centuries ago. Muggle genetics were unheard of at the times, so I would say there's nothing to worry about, Miss Black, Mr. Lupin. Now, I think nine galleons would be fair."

When the wand was paid for, Remus held the shop door open for her.

"It's late and we should be heading home," he said.

"Just a moment," said Vesper. "I want to thank Mr. Ollivander."

"Well, don't take too long. I'll be waiting right outside."

The door closed with a snap. Gingerly fingering the box that held the suspicious wand, she began, "I really do want to thank you for helping me today, Mr. Ollivander."

He gave a mock bow. "Of course, of course. Now, what is the question you are anxious to ask?"

She briefly considered how he knew, but decided against it; her time was short, after all. So instead she asked her initial question. "Do you know who made this wand?"

"It's a curious thing," he said, smiling slightly. "Ever since I acquired it, I have been asking it the same question. Unfortunately, it is not willing to share its secrets. But, rumor has it that it was made by none other than Salazar Slytherin."

Vesper nearly flung the box away from her. Salazar Slytherin, made _her_ wand? She could feel a headache coming on. But it was just a rumor; no one really knew for sure…

She swallowed, and said, "Thank you for telling me. I'll leave you to your business." She walked as quickly as she could to the door, wanting nothing more than to go home and get some sleep. She was so tired.

Remus and Vesper walked in silence. It was late, and the once busy street was quiet and desolate. Most of the stores seemed to be closed, and there was only a few people still wandering the streets. Even the Leaky Cauldron seemed to be settling down for the night. Automatically, Vesper reached for the Floo powder and was soon consumed in a whirlwind of emerald flames.

She stumbled out of the fireplace, catching herself with the sofa. Her head was pounding, and her stomach still hadn't settled from the Floo.

"Vesper?"

She raised her eyes to her godfather. "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. What did you say?"

Instead of replying, Remus walked over to where Vesper was supporting herself on the sofa. He brushed her hair back off her face and laid his hand against her forehead.

"You're burning up," he said worriedly, "and you're white as a sheet."

"The room won't stop spinning," she murmured before everything suddenly faded into black, and Vesper knew no more.

**AN-Well there's chapter two. I liked it when I wrote but I'm worried that it sounds too Mary Sue-ish. Thoughts?**

**Anyway, thank you so much everyone for all the reviews, favs, and story alerts! I love you all!**

**Also, the next update might be a day late. I'll be away on a retreat Friday and I'm not sure what time I'll get home…**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Love Lora**


	3. Chapter 3 Starting the Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That privilege solely belongs to JK Rowling.

Chapter 3 Starting the Journey

She felt like she had been hit by a truck. No, she felt like she had been _pulverized_ by a truck. What had happened to her? All she could remember was a headache and coming home from Diagon Alley. Had she fallen asleep and Remus brought her to bed? With a groan, Vesper opened her eyes and pulled herself into a sitting position. While her head had stopped pounding, the rest of her body felt unnaturally stiff, like she hadn't moved for a long time. Her room was bathed in orange light; whether it was from a sunset or sunrise she couldn't tell. The clock on her night table was no help either.

Gingerly, Vesper got out of bed. Her stomach gave a great rumble and Vesper suddenly felt very sick. She really needed to get something to eat, but first she needed to head to the loo.

When she finished, she headed downstairs intent on filling her stomach. However when Vesper was about to enter the dining room, the other figure in the room stopped her.

"Remus?"

Her godfather, who had been hunched over a heavy looking tome, whipped his head around so fast that it made Vesper dizzy just watching it. He stood, knocking the chair to the floor. Suddenly, her feet left the ground and she was swept up in a crushing hug.

"Thank gods you're alright," Remus whispered against her. He set her down gently and kissed her forehead. "I thought I might lose you. Are you hungry? You should sit down, you're still weak. Do you –"

"Remus, I'm fine," said Vesper. "I'm just a little stiff and hungry."

Immediately Remus jumped into action, saying he would make her. While he was busy chopping vegetables, she hesitantly asked, "What exactly happened?"

The sound of the knife stopped. "From what I've read, you simply overtaxed your magic," he said, and the sound of more chopping could be heard. "It's something that can happen when a witch or wizard uses too much of their magical energy. The body is then too drained of magic, and it shuts down to heal itself."

"Shuts itself down?"

"After you fainted, you were out for over two days. Sleep is the best way for a body to heal itself."

"Wait," she said, "if I was asleep for over two days…" She quickly did the math in her head. "Oh no! Remus!"

He walked into the room carrying steaming bowl of soup. "I'm sorry, Vesper, but there was nothing I could do. I tried everything I could to wake you up, but I couldn't."

"I can't believe you let me miss it!" cried Vesper. "Remus!"

"There's always next year."

"It won't be the same!"

"Vesper, calm down; you're still recovering!"

She heaved a sigh and sunk into her chair, depressed. Vesper took a sip of her soup and grumbled.

"I can't believe you let me miss my birthday."

* * *

"Well, this is it."

Vesper glanced up at the man who had spoken, the man who had raised her for the past four years. A large lump formed in her throat. She had always known that going to Hogwarts meant leaving Remus. But this knowledge was much harder to accept now that she was finally boarding the train.

It was harder still when tears formed in her godfather's eyes.

She pulled him into a tight hug, not knowing the words to express what she was feeling. Remus seemed to know exactly what she was feeling, though, as he whispered to her. "I'll miss you too."

After what seemed to be only a second to Vesper, they pulled apart with one last squeeze.

"Now, be good," said Remus, "and don't go getting into trouble."

Vesper smiled. "I'll try."

"And don't forget to write. I want to hear about your first week."

"I promise."

"And remember to finish that thank-you letter for the Edevanes for your birthday present. Send it with your letter and I'll post it for you."

"I won't forget."

"And –"

"Remus, I have to go!" shouted Vesper, as the train whistle blew. With one last hug and kiss, she dragged her trunk onto the train just before it started moving. Pulling her trunk behind her, Vesper started to look for a place to sit.

She didn't have much luck. All of the compartments appeared to be full, and by the time she reached the middle of the train, Vesper was starting to get nervous. What if she couldn't find a seat and had to stand in the corridor the whole trip? So absorbed was Vesper in her worries that she almost didn't notice the two redheaded boys she was about to bump into.

"Sorry," she muttered, pulling her trunk closer to herself to make room for them to pass.

The two boys looked at each other. Vesper noticed how similar the boys looked; they had to be twins.

"Don't have anywhere to sit?" asked the boy on the left.

Vesper shook her head.

"Well," said the boy on the right, "you could always come with us."

"If you don't mind sitting with some of our friends," the left one said.

"And you can keep a secret," added the other.

"I think I can do that," Vesper said, smiling. "Lead the way."

As it turned out Vesper didn't have to backtrack very far. The twins led her to a compartment that she had passed not long ago. Inside was a dark-skinned boy with dreadlocks. He was holding a large box in his hands.

"Fred, George, you just missed it! Angelina was just in here. You should've seen her face when I showed her – who's this?"

"This," said either Fred or George, "this is…" He looked at her. "What _is_ your name?"

"Vesper," she said, deciding quickly to omit her last name.

"Huh," said the other twin. "Weird name. Well, anyway, Vesper here is going to be sitting with us. We already swore her to secrecy."

Vesper sat down and smirked. "Actually, you asked if I can keep a secret, not if I would keep your secret, which I'm assuming has something to do with whatever is in that box." She looked over in time to see the box rattling as if to prove her point.

"Blimey!" the boy holding the box laughed. "I think you two better watch out for this one!" He held his hand out to Vesper. "I'm Lee Jordon."

"Nice to meet you."

"So," said one of the red-haired brothers, "Which House are you hoping for, Vesper?"

"I'm not really sure," she answered honestly. "I haven't thought about it much. My mum was in Ravenclaw and my father in Gryffindor, but…" She paused, and her mind flickered to the wand in her trunk. "There's a lot more to it than family history, right? Besides, what house are you three in?"

"We're all in Gryffindor," said Lee. "Third year."

"Which means that we have seniority over you, little ickle firsty."

"So you have to do as we say –"

" – like not saying anything about what you hear in here –"

" – or you'll suffer the consequences."

Vesper eyed the twins suspiciously as they spoke back and forth. She briefly considered asking them how severe a consequence from two (maybe three) barely trained wizards would be. The idea was quickly discarded. Finally, she sighed.

"Whatever; I'm not even here."

With that she pulled a book out of her trunk and started to read, ignoring the slightly hushed voices of the three boys.

The text of her Transfiguration book was interesting enough, but after hours of reading, Vesper's mind began to wander.

"Are you sure we aren't looking at the wrong subject? Maybe we should look at charms instead–"

"The whole principle is based in Transfigurations. We just need to keep looking."

"It's been weeks and we still haven't found a spell–"

"What are you two going on about?" said Vesper, setting her book aside.

The twins exchanged a look. "We'll tell you if you promise to keep it a secret," the one Vesper thought was George said. When she nodded her assent he continued. "You see Vesper, Fred, Lee, and I are currently the resident troublemakers at Hogwarts, though we prefer the title of pranksters extraordinaire. We've been working on a prank idea for quite some time now. The desired effect is to have an object suddenly transfigure into another although we've hit a snag since we can't figure out which spell to use.

"So," the twin concluded, "think _you_ can figure out a spell to help us, little firsty?"

Vesper smirked; hadn't there been a spell been mentioned in the book she was reading that sounded exactly like what they needed? Sure, she didn't really know what she was talking about, but they didn't know that…

"How about a temporary Switching Spell?" she asked. "You could modify it somehow to set it on a timer or something."

A pause, then –

"Vesper," said Fred crossing the compartment to sit next to her. He swung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Have you ever considered being sorted into Gryffindor house?"

"Umm…"

"Give it up, Fred," Lee said. "I bet you a Galleon we've got ourselves a bird here."

"Nonsense, she's a Gryffindor for sure," said Fred, waving off Lee's suggestion. "So what do you say, Vesper?"

She didn't understand. She voiced her confusion out loud.

"Why to join us! Unofficially, of course," he amended. "You are the perfect person to help us when we get stuck on a prank."

"You could even help us with one if we need an extra hand," added George.

"So what do you say, partner?"

"I…" Vesper paused. These three admitted to her openly that they were nothing but troublemakers at Hogwarts. She had promised Remus that she wouldn't get into any trouble. But these boys were willing to be friends with her, or at least they wanted to be allies with her; either way, it gave her a foot-hole in Hogwart's social ladder. Remus wouldn't want her to be lonely…

With that argument, she smiled. "I accept."

* * *

The rest of the train ride was a mix of going over different ideas that Fred and George had and listening to Lee's stories about some of their previous adventures. Vesper was glad to note that the more time she spent with them, the more she seemed to like them. The three boys also seemed to take a liking to her by the time the train stopped at Hogsmeade station. She hoped that maybe one day they might see her as a friend and not just a brain to mooch off.

Finally, the train slowed before coming to a stop. Vesper jostled her way through the crowd to get off of the train and onto the dark platform. Then the glow of a lamp swung above her head and a voice called out, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here, please! Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

A man too tall to possible be human was the source of the voice. Vesper hurried to catch up with the rest of the first years as they walked down a steep, narrow pathway.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," said the large man, "jus' round the bend here."

The path widened and stopped at the foot of a black lake. Mountains reflected on the undisturbed water, the quarter moon and stars illuminating the castle before them.

"No more'n four to a boat!" the man called, drawing Vesper's attention to the fleet of small, wooden boats beached on the shore. She quickly climbed into a boat with another girl and two boys that she had never seen before.

"Everyone in? Right then – FORWARD!"

The fleet of boats set off, moving of their own accord. The boats carried them through a dark tunnel, cutting through the cliff where the castle stood, until they reached an underground harbor where the boats finally stopped. From there, Vesper and the others clambered up a passageway following the light from the lamp the man was carrying. When they exited the passageway, they walked up a flight of stone steps to the entrance of the castle.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Then the man raised a giant fist and knocked three times on the castle's oak door.

**AN-Well, we finally made it to Hogwarts. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added alerts and favs. You guys are the best!**

**Next chapter will be posted in two weeks. Remember to review!**

**Love Lora**


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That privilege solely belongs to JK Rowling.

Chapter 4 Welcome to Hogwarts

The door swung open to reveal a tall, severe-looking witch in emerald green robes. She scanned the crowd of first years with a penetrating, almost accusing, glare.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said the man.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the front door open to admit them into the entrance hall. The room was enormous, and Vesper felt exceptionally small within its confines. They followed Professor McGonagall into a smaller chamber off of the entrance hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said once they had assembled into the room. "The start of term feast will begin shortly, but before you can take your seats in the Great Hall, you must be sorted into your houses. While you are here, your house will be like your family; you will have classes together, eat together, and spend your free time in your respective common room.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your triumphs will earn you house points and any rule breaking will lose you house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup.

"Now," she concluded, "wait here while I see if the school is ready for you. I suggest that you smarten yourselves up while you are waiting."

McGonagall left the chamber and Vesper's nerves suddenly flared to life. Again, her mind drifted to the larch wand resting in her pocket. Could what Ollivander said about its origin be true; could this wand really be the product of Salazar Slytherin's twisted mind? And if it _was_ true – she shuddered at the thought – would that impact which house she was sorted into? After all, if it was created by Slytherin wouldn't it only accept a master worthy of Slytherin's house?

No, Vesper thought vehemently, she would not be sorted into Slytherin. She wanted friends and honesty, not strategic alliances and crafty half-truths.

Perhaps she would be a Ravenclaw like Lee predicted. Her mother had been a Ravenclaw after all. She had liked muggle primary school well enough and she had gotten good grades. But school and studies weren't the most important things in her life, so maybe not Ravenclaw.

And Gryffindor…Vesper didn't think that she was all that brave and courageous, but she had never in a situation that required bravery. Or at least Vesper didn't think she had. The twins and Lee said that they were in Gryffindor. It would be nice to have some friends in the same house as her. However, the Sorting Hat probably didn't sort people into houses because they met some nice people in a certain house.

"Form a line, now; the Sorting Ceremony is about to begin," came Professor McGonagall's voice, putting Vesper's thoughts to an end. Following Professor McGonagall, they walked out of the chamber and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Remus' description of the room did not do it justice. Thousands of candles floated in midair casting eerie yet mesmerizing shadows across the walls and floor. The ceiling perfectly mirrored the beautiful night sky that they had sailed under not too long ago. Four long house tables were already filled with students. At the top of the hall was another long table where the professors were seated. Professor McGonagall led the first years to the empty space between the student and teacher tables. She quickly grabbed a stool that was placed off to the side of the hall. Placing it front of them, Professor McGonagall then sat the Sorting Hat on the stool.

Suddenly, a rip in the brim opened like a mouth, and the hat started to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole school applauded loudly as the hat finished its song. As the noise died down, Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will place on the hat on your head and be sorted into your house," she said. "Hannah Abbott!"

A girl with blonde pigtails slid past Vesper to get to the front of the hall. She placed the hat on her head, and after a moment –

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table broke into claps and cheers as Hannah, now smiling, jumped off the stool and walked to the table.

"Vesper Black!"

Vesper's heart stopped for a moment. She hadn't expected to be called so soon. Taking a deep breath, she walked towards the stool her entire body vibrating with nerves. The slight whispering did nothing to help.

Carefully, Vesper grabbed the hat, sat down, and placed the hat on her head. It instantly fell to cover her eyes.

"Hmm," said a voice in her head. "You wish to stand out; not very good for a house that values teamwork. And I sense great power within you, but you do not long to use that power for your own greatness. I do not believe Slytherin would be a good match either.

"There is a strong sense of adventure," the hat continued, "and a habit of taking risks, I see. You have a good mind as well, however…Let it be…GRYFFINDOR!"

Applause sounded as Vesper took the hat off of her head. She could see some people whispering at other houses, but at the moment she could care less. Grinning broadly, Vesper walked to where Fred, George, and Lee were waving her over.

"See, Lee; I told you she was perfect Gryffindor material," said Fred as she sat down in the empty seat next to George.

"Shut up, Fred."

"So…you're a Black?"

She turned to look at George and nodded.

"As in mass murderer Sirius Black?"

Again she nodded. "Is that a problem?" she asked. Her words came out braver than she felt.

"Course not," said George. "You seem nice enough. 'Sides, if one of us turns up dead at least we'll know who to blame," he said with a wink.

Feeling much better about her friendship with the twins, Vesper turned her attention back to the sorting. Susan Bones was sorted into Hufflepuff while Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst were both sorted into Ravenclaw. But lavender Brown was sorted into –

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Vesper started cheering along with the rest of the table. The next Gryffindor wasn't announced until Hermione Granger. The bushy haired girl placed herself on Vesper's other side.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. You're Vesper Black, right?" Vesper barely got a nod in before Hermione continued. "I read about your father in _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_. It's all very horrible that he killed all those people when they didn't do anything wrong, but I'm sure you're a nice enough person if you were sorted into Gryffindor. I'm so very pleased to have been sorted here; the hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw, but in the end decided that Gryffindor would be better."

She spoke so fast that Vesper hardly caught all of what she was saying. Vesper also couldn't help but notice that the girl seemed to be vibrating with energy. Perhaps she would calm down once her nerves from the sorting dissipated?

Hermione continued to talk as the sorting continued. Not wanting to be mean, Vesper continued to listen to her chat about anything from her family (her parents were muggle dentists) to when she received her Hogwarts letter (both her parents were very pleased at the news). Thankfully, her talking had to pause fairly often each time another student was sorted into their respective house. Hermione seemed nice, but her rapid speech was starting to make Vesper dizzy.

"Harry Potter!"

The hall broke into loud whispers as a boy Vesper vaguely remembered as the Boy-Who-Lived stepped forward and placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

"I met him on the train," Hermione said. "He seems really nice, not showy at all."

"I would hope so," she said. "Though I think I'd feel sorry for any house that gets him; he's bound to attract loads of attention."

"Like you, you mean?" said George. "You're not exactly the most inconspicuous person, Miss Black."

Fred smirked and leaned closer to his twin. "Careful, George; they say violent behavior runs in families. Don't want to go finding your body near the greenhouses tomorrow morning, now do we?"

Vesper's retort was drowned out as the hat loudly proclaimed, "GRYFFINDOR!" and the whole of their house stood up to cheer the Boy-Who-Lived noisily. Fred and George started yelling, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Vesper just rolled her eyes as Harry took a seat a few down from where she and Hermione were sitting.

The rest of the few remaining students were sorted with Dean Thomas and Fred and George's brother Ron joining them at the Gryffindor table.

Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet, beaming at the students.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our feast, I would like to say a few words. And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Vesper clapped with the rest of the school and started to dig into the now full plates of food. Lee and the twins kept Vesper and those around them entertained with tales from their first and second years at Hogwarts. More than once Hermione had to slap her hard on the back to keep her from choking on her food for laughter.

After dessert, Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Just a few more words now that we are all fed. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the Dark Forest is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Vesper distinctly got the impression that the comment was directed at the twins. Their grins confirmed it.

"Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death.

"And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy, Fred and George's older brother, through the crowd, out the Great Hall, and up the large marble staircase. Hermione continued to talk about Hogwarts castle and what she had read in _Hogwarts: a history_. The talkative girl was starting to grow on Vesper. Hermione had an enthusiastic energy that seemed to be infectious, and by the time they came to a stop, Vesper was nearly too excited about her lessons to even think about sleep.

The group had come to a stop at the end of a very long corridor, a portrait of a lady in pink hanging on the wall.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a hole in the wall. They clambered through it and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room.

"This is the Gryffindor common room. Boys dormitories are up these stairs and to the left; girls to the right. All of your belongings have already been brought up. Now, I suggest you all get some sleep."

Vesper did just so, falling asleep behind burgundy curtains to the hushed whispers of her new dorm mates.

* * *

Vesper's first few days at Hogwarts passed in a dizzying blur, although that might have been caused by the castle switching around so much. Just when she thought she knew a route to her class, the castle would decide to change itself around and she was back to square one. Fred and George were helpful though, showing Vesper where some of the most useful places were like the Great Hall, the Astronomy Tower, and the library (at Hermione's insistence).

Class was class, magical or otherwise. So far Transfiguration was definitely Vesper's favorite. Professor McGonagall was strict, but she was also extremely knowledgeable and talented in the subject. The notes for the class were difficult and complex, but sitting next to Hermione helped tremendously. By the end of their first Transfiguration lesson, they were the only two able to make some progress on turning their matches into needles.

All was well and good until Vesper's first Potions lesson. She wasn't sure what she had done, but Snape seemed to take an instant and severe dislike to her. When he had called her name during roll call, Vesper didn't understand why he would sneer at her like he did.

Although it seemed like she was saved. If Snape disliked her, then he hated Harry Potter. Right away he started asking rapid fire questions at Harry; questions that Vesper knew could only be answered by reading through the entire potions book. In fact, the only reason why she knew that was because of Hermione, who had insisted on rereading the book cover to cover last night. Vesper had thought rereading the book unnecessary, though now it seemed like a good idea. Hermione was clearly the only student in the room to know the answers. Her raised hand was waving wildly in the air, and she practically jumped out of her seat each time Snape asked Harry a new question. She only stopped her jumping once Snape called her a silly girl and told her to sit down. Hermione looked crushed at the comment.

Things didn't improve from there. As they brewed their potions, Snape swept across the room, criticizing everyone except a boy named Draco Malfoy. It only got worse when Neville Longbottom, a boy from Gryffindor, ruined his potion. It was one of the worst hours of Vesper's life.

But one thing nagged at Vesper in the back of her mind. Why did Snape seem to dislike her so much?

AN-Well there we have it; Vesper's finally settled in at Hogwarts. Up next, flying lessons and late night excursions.

Once again, thank you to all who have reviewed/faved/added alerts. You guys rock! Also, I'm sorry I haven't replied to your reviews. Graduating/exams/dance performances can really clog up one's schedule.

Next update in two weeks! Don't forget to review (I'll actually reply this time!)

Love Lora


	5. Chapter 5 The Trapdoor

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That privilege solely belongs to JK Rowling.

Chapter 5 The Trapdoor

"What if I fall off?"

"You're not going to fall off."

"But what if I do?"

"You'll be fine. Besides, Madam Hooch is going to be there."

Hermione stopped. They had been walking out onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. Hermione had been a nervous wreck ever since the notice was first posted in the Gryffindor common room. Vesper had tried to explain that flying was a skill learned by experience, but Hermione still insisted on reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and constantly lectured the tips she had read to anyone who would listen.

"What if I make a fool of myself," whispered Hermione. "Most of the other first years have been flying since they were little. What if I can't keep up?"

"Then you won't be the only one," Vesper said. "I've never been on a broom either, Hermione. And I bet loads of people were lying when they said how good they were. Come on." She grabbed her friend's hand and guided her to where the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins had assembled.

They arrived just as Madam Hooch did. She had short, grey hair, and sharp eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Hurry up now!"

Vesper grabbed Hermione and tugged her to two free broomsticks. Vesper ended up next to Harry Potter.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch, "and say, 'Up!'"

There was a chorus of 'Up!'. At first call, Vesper's broom just stayed on the ground.

"Up!" she snapped. The broom immediately zoomed up into her outstretched hand.

She then glanced over to see how Hermione was doing. She seemed to be faring far worse. When she caught Vesper watching, she muttered, "Why can't we just pick them up? It'd be so much easier…" Although, she did eventually manage to make the broom fly into her hand.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to properly mount their brooms.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three – two –"

But Neville Longbottom, nervous and jumpy, pushed off before Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was shooting straight up. He was high – twelve feet – twenty feet. Then, suddenly, his face became even more scared, his grip slipped, and he fell sideways off the broom.

WHAM! Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap.

Madam Hooch quickly ran over to Neville, and bent over him.

"Broken wrist," she tutted. She pulled him back onto his feet and started to move in the direction of the castle entrance. "All of you are to keep your feet firmly on the ground. If I see a single broom in the air the one riding it will be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'."

Just as Madam Hooch was out of earshot, Malfoy burst out in laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

Vesper rolled her eyes. "Leave him alone, Malfoy."

"Sticking up for Longbottom, Black?" said Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl Vesper liked just about as much as she liked Malfoy. "Well, I suppose blood-traitors have to stick together."

"Look," said Malfoy, darting forward to grab something off the ground. "It's that stupid Rememberall Longbottom's grandmother sent him."

"Give that here," said Harry Potter quietly.

Malfoy smiled nastily. "No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He mounted his broom and took off, stopping level with the tops of the trees. "How about on the roof?" he called down.

In an instant Harry was mounting his broom, ready to kick off. Hermione lunged forward and grabbed his arm.

"Harry, no way! You heard what Madam Hooch said. Besides, you don't even know how to fly!"

But Harry ignored her and was already the same height as Malfoy.

"What an idiot," Hermione muttered, turning her back to the two flying boys.

"Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!"

Vesper couldn't hear what Malfoy said, but suddenly Harry shot off heading right at Malfoy. She couldn't believe it.

"Hermione, look," she said, turning her friend around. "He's a natural."

"Catch it if you can then!"

The sun glinted off Neville's Rememberall as Malfoy threw it high into the air. Harry took a sudden dive, racing the ball. Vesper's heart nearly stopped. Harry caught it just a foot from the ground, barely managing to pull himself out of the dive before he crashed onto the ground.

"HARRY POTTER!"

The shout made all of them jump. Professor McGonagall was running towards them.

"Never in all my time at Hogwarts –"

In any other circumstance it would've been funny to see their usually composed professor so speechless. However, the dangerous flash in McGonagall's glasses kept Vesper wary.

"– how dare you – might've broken your neck –"

"Please Professor, it wasn't his fault –"

"Be quiet, Miss Black –"

"But Malfoy –"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

It felt like Vesper's stomach was doing somersaults. What would happen to Harry now? Would he be suspended? Or even worse, expelled?

She didn't have much time to dwell on it though. Madam Hooch came back and dismissed them, not noticing that one of her students was missing. As they walked back to the castle, Vesper let her mind be filled with Hermione's chatter about that night's homework.

* * *

Vesper was tired. It was past eleven o'clock and her eyes were starting to droop. The cozy armchair she was sitting in felt like heaven.

"Why are we still up again?" she asked Hermione. "It's none of our business."

"Because," said Hermione, "those two idiots are going to get caught and lose Gryffindor all its points."

"It's only September," Vesper yawned. "We aren't going to lose the house cup just because we lose some points now."

"But it still isn't right of them to be breaking the rules like this. Now shush! I think I hear them coming."

Two sets of footsteps announced Harry and Ron's arrival. They quietly padded of to the portrait hole, and for a brief second Vesper thought that Hermione was actually going to let them go.

"I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry," said Hermione, turning on a lamp.

"_You!_" said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!"

Irritated, Vesper stood. "You're lucky I talked Hermione out of involving Percy. Although, I wouldn't mind going to get him right now if you would rather we leave."

"I thought Fred and George said you were alright," Ron said, glaring.

"Come on," said Harry, pushing Ron toward the portrait hole. "We don't have time for this; we'll be late."

But Hermione wasn't having any of it. She followed Harry and Ron through the portrait hole, and Vesper had no choice but to follow.

"Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves, I don't fancy Slytherin winning the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I earned from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."

"Go away."

"Hermione, come on," said Vesper, "they aren't coming back with us. Let's go to bed…"

She had turned to speak the password, but the Fat Lady was nowhere in sight. They were locked out of Gryffindor tower.

"Now what are we going to do?" Hermione asked shrilly.

"That's your problem," said Ron. Vesper could hear the smugness in his voice. He and Harry hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when she had an idea. She started after them.

"We're coming with you," she said, tugging Hermione along with her.

"You are _not_."

It was Vesper's turn to sound smug. "D'you think I'm just going to stand outside the portrait hole waiting for Filch to catch me? The best way for me not to get caught is to keep moving. Didn't Fred and George teach you anything?"

"You've got some nerve, Black –" said Ron loudly.

"Quiet!" said Harry. "I think I heard something."

"Mrs. Norris?" whispered Ron.

It wasn't Mrs. Norris. It was Neville. He was asleep on the floor, but woke up suddenly as they approached.

"Oh, thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the password."

"Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone – well, look, Neville, Harry and I have got to be somewhere, we'll see you later –"

"No, don't leave!" Neville said, scrambling to his feet. "I don't want to stay out here. The Bloody Baron's already been past here twice."

Ron looked at his watch and glared at the three of them.

"If any of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you."

Hermione opened her mouth, but Vesper shook her head. "He won't listen," she whispered.

They skirted along the moonlit corridors, pausing at every turn to check if the coast was clear. Thankfully, Filch and Mrs. Norris weren't patrolling that area of the castle. After a few minutes they tiptoed into the trophy room. It looked like Malfoy and his goon hadn't shown up yet.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," said Ron.

But then a voice in the next room made them jump.

"Sniff around, my sweet. They might be lurking in a corner."

It was the unmistakable voice of Filch. Harry hurriedly waved them over to the door on the opposite side of the room. They had barely swept around the corner when Filch's voice now resonated from the room they had just vacated.

"They're in here somewhere," he muttered, "probably hiding."

"This way!" Harry mouthed to them. Vesper crept silently along a row of suits of armor. Beside her, Hermione was visibly shaking. They could hear Filch getting closer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke out into a run – he tripped straight into a suit of armor.

The clanging of metal on stone was deafening. They all stared at each other in horror.

"RUN!" Vesper yelled, and the five of them started sprinting. She took them down a corridor, through a door, and then another. Vesper had no clue where she was leading them; all that mattered was losing Filch. Then, in front of them was a tapestry that Vesper knew hid a secret passageway.

"In!" she hissed at them. They launched themselves through it and came out near their Charms classroom, miles from the trophy room.

"I – told – you," Hermione gasped, doubled over. "I – _told_ – you. Malfoy set you up. You do realize that, don't you? He must've tipped Filch off that someone was going to be in the trophy room tonight."

Harry looked like he knew she was right, but didn't say anything except, "Let's go."

They hadn't gone more than a few steps when a doorknob near them rattled and out zoomed Peeves. He gave a squeal of delight when he saw them.

Vesper groaned. Fred and George had warned her about Peeves. He liked to cause trouble for anyone who crossed his path. They would have to be very careful with what they said if they didn't want Peeves to give them away.

Ron obviously did not know how to do this.

"Shut up, Peeves – please – you'll get us thrown out."

The poltergeist cackled.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Please, Peeves," Vesper interjected before Ron could do more damage, "we're playing a prank on Filch. It'll be really funny."

Peeves' eyes darted to meet hers. They glittered wickedly.

"Now, what sort of joke could little Ickle Firsties play?"

"Well –"

"This is ridiculous," Ron interrupted, taking a swipe at Peeves. "Get out of the way!"

Vesper could've smacked him.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED IN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door – a locked door.

""This is it, we're done for!" moaned Ron.

"Oh, move over," Hermione snapped, pulling her wand from her pocket. "_Alohamora!_"

The lock clicked and the door swung open. They all clambered inside and waited. Footsteps sounded outside the door, but after a few minutes they disappeared.

"I think Filch is gone," said Harry, pressing his ear against the door.

"I wonder why the door was locked," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "This is the third floor corridor, it's forbidden to students."

"And with good reason." A slight movement out of the corner of Vesper's eye had caught her attention. In the moonlight she could make out the huge body of a dog – a three-headed dog. Three pairs of wild eyes, three twitching noses, and three mouths with yellowish fangs bared.

The door opened and they all scrambled backwards, desperate to get away from the monstrous dog. Harry slammed the door shut and they all took off running again. They didn't stop until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Pig snout," panted Harry. "Pig snout."

The Fat Lady looked at them disapprovingly, but swung open nonetheless.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" asked Ron as they all made their way up to the dormitories.

"You don't use your eyes, do you?" snapped Hermione. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"I wasn't looking at its feet, I was busy with its heads," Ron snapped back, "or maybe you didn't notice there were three!"

"It was standing on a trapdoor," said Hermione, glaring. "It's guarding something. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed before any of you come up with another clever idea to get us all killed – or worse, expelled."

Hermione turned on her heel and flounced into the girls dormitory leaving Vesper with no choice but to shrug her shoulders at the incredulous boys and follow her friend.

AN-Things are finally starting to get a little more interesting. Sorry I'm a tad late updating; I've been out all day for my birthday. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. And, as always, thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted to the story.

Next update might be a bit late. I have family over so I haven't been able to write much. Fingers crossed!

Leave a review and you get virtual birthday cake!

Love Lora


	6. Chapter 6 Halloween

**IMPORTANT AN AT THE BOTTOM!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That privilege solely belongs to JK Rowling.

Chapter 6 Halloween

For the next several days, thoughts of what could lay beneath the trapdoor plagued Vesper's mind. What could possibly be so important to warrant a Cerberus being brought into a school full of children to guard it? And what did Harry know about it? She hadn't missed the way his eyes widened in realization when Hermione mentioned that the dog was guarding something. Vesper was positive the boy knew something and was determined to find out what it was.

Hermione, however, was determined to forget the whole thing. "I don't know why you're so curious about it," she said one day. "It's none of our business what Professor Dumbledore might need hidden." Yet Hermione was not so quick to forget her anger at Harry and Ron. "Honestly, it's a wonder they haven't been expelled yet. They could've gotten us in a whole lot of trouble and they haven't even apologized!" She was now adamantly ignoring the two boys. Vesper begrudgingly followed Hermione's example, though it meant that she now couldn't ask Harry about what might be hidden under the trapdoor.

Matters did not improve as October rolled around. Lessons became progressively harder now that they had mastered the basics, and Hermione was more determined than ever to remain top of the class. Vesper wasn't ignorant of the hostility that her year mates treated Hermione with. The snide whispers of, "know-it-all" and, "show-off" had sent Hermione fleeing to the girls' lavatory or a corner in the back of the library more than once. Lately, the comments seemed to come more frequently and with greater enthusiasm. All this did though was make Hermione more resolute in her aspiration to do well. When Vesper asked her why, she said, "They're jealous. Maybe if they put more effort into their schoolwork and not insulting me then there wouldn't be a problem." But despite her friend's brave face, Vesper still worried for Hermione's wellbeing.

Her fears were realized on Halloween morning. Vesper and Hermione headed to Charms class, the corridors filled with the scent of baking pumpkin. Professor Flitwick announced that they were going to start practicing levitation charms on feathers. He had them all pair up to practice. Vesper was paired off with one of her dorm mates, Parvati Patil. Hermione had the unfortunate luck to be paired with Ron.

"Now, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing," said Professor Flitwick, "the swish and flick. And enunciate: Win-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa. Off you go!"

The class went to it, resounding calls of _Wingardium Leviosa_ filling the room. Vesper, after her first unsuccessful attempt, managed to make her feather skirt along the top of the table where she sat but the feather made no move to float in the air. She looked around the room to see how the others were progressing. Most were staring blankly at their unmoving feathers; the once enthusiastic voices were now lackluster and full of boredom. Seamus Finnigan somehow managed to set his feather on fire. Harry quickly used his robes to smother the flames.

But even worse trouble than that was brewing two tables down from Vesper. Ron currently looked like he was beating his feather with his wand instead of casting a spell.

"No, stop, stop, stop!" Hermione's clear voice drifted over to where Vesper was seated. "You're going to take someone's eye out! Besides, you're saying it _wrong_. It's Levi-_o_-sa, not Levio-_sa_."

Ron was not impressed. "You do it, then, if you're so clever," he spat.

Vesper didn't even need to look to see what happened next. Hermione was almost certainly the best in their year and she nearly always got a spell right on her first try. So it was really no surprise when a white feather suddenly floated in Vesper's peripheral vision.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick. "See here everyone, Miss Granger's done it! Splendid!"

Ron glared at Hermione for the remainder of the lesson.

The corridor outside the classroom was crowded after class was finished. But even so, that didn't stop the conversation in front of Vesper and Hermione from being overheard.

"It's Levi-_o_-sa, not Levio-_sa_. She's a nightmare, honestly! It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends 'cept for that menace Black."

Vesper turned to her friend, to tell her to ignore Ron, but there was nothing but empty space where her friend had been a moment ago.

Anger flared up inside her. She reached out, pulling Ron around to face her.

"Nice going, Weasley," Vesper snapped. "Maybe if you stopped being a prat for two seconds, you might realize that she was trying to help when she didn't have to." She brushed past them but stopped after only a few steps. With one final glare, she added, "You best hope she's alright, Weasley, because if she's not…you'll have me to deal with."

Vesper turned and began to search for her distressed friend. She didn't see the visible gulp of one terrified Ronald Weasley.

* * *

It took a while for Vesper to find Hermione. Thinking that perhaps her friend had sought solace in the empty dormitory, Vesper checked there first. When she found the room to be empty, she then checked the library. Maybe Hermione had decided to immerse herself in a good book to forget those hurtful words

It wasn't hard to find Hermione; she hadn't gone very far. Vesper found her in the girls' lavatory a few corridors down from the Charms classroom.

When she entered, Vesper cringed at the noise of Hermione's broken sobs. Her anger spiked, but she forced herself to calm down for Hermione's sake.

Vesper walked tentatively toward the only occupied stall and knocked on the door. "Hermione? You okay?"

Hermione didn't answer. Instead, her crying seemed to only get worse.

"Hermione," Vesper tried again, "Hermione, please. Please come out."

"N-n-n-no! G-go away!"

"No one really thinks that about you, Hermione! Ron Weasley's just –"

"I don't care what Ron Weasley or Harry Potter o-or anyone else th-th-thinks about me! I-I d-don't!"

Judging from the continued sobs, Vesper thought that Hermione's declaration seemed as unlikely as Snape confessing his undying love for Professor McGonagall. Was Hermione's brave face all just an act that Vesper had easily fallen for? _If so_, she thought, _I seem a pretty poor excuse for a friend._

"Come on, Hermione," said Vesper. "Look, we've missed most of History of Magic but if we hurry we can make it to the greenhouses in time for Herbology. What do you say?"

"N-no! I don't ever w-w-want t-to s-see Ronald Weasley again!"

Merlin, she didn't know what to do! School almost always worked to cheer up Hermione.

But the crying girl went on. "I-I know th-that you're j-just b-being nice, Vesper. Y-you don't h-have to pretend a-anymore. I'll still h-help you w-with school a-and everything."

That made Vesper pause. Did Hermione really think so low of herself that she didn't understand that Vesper really did want to be her friend? She inwardly cursed Ron Weasley til the day he died. His cruel words, spoken out of spite and jealousy, had been the final blow to push Hermione's insecurities over the edge. Her usually brilliant mind had become warped to the point of illogicality; to where she couldn't look past Ron's words to see what was just on the other side of the lavatory door. If she could just get Hermione to calm down and see reason –

"Hermione," Vesper said, very purposefully, "I'm going to leave for a bit, but I _promise_ I am coming _right back_. Okay?"

She didn't get a response, but then Vesper really didn't expect one. Hermione's crying seemed to be gaining momentum again, and she knew she had best get going.

The walk over to the hospital wing was easy enough. Classes hadn't let out yet so the corridors were still empty and for that, Vesper was grateful. The sooner she got Hermione calmed down, the sooner Vesper could deal with the problem at hand; namely a certain redheaded boy with a habit of speaking without thinking about how his words might affect others.

Only one bed was occupied when Vesper reached the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey came bustling over the moment she entered.

"What can I do for you?" The matron's voice was very clipped and business-like.

"I need a Calming Draught please," Vesper rattled off. "Oh, and a headache potion too, I suppose," she added.

Madam Pomfrey stared at Vesper, her eyes suspicious. "And why should I give these potions to you when you clearly are not in need of any of them?"

"They're not for me, Madam Pomfrey, but for a friend." The lie rolled easily off her tongue. "She received some bad news this morning at breakfast. A family member just died suddenly. She was so upset that she ran off to our dormitory. When I went to check on her after first class, she was still terribly upset. She's really worked herself up into a state and this was the only thing I could think of to help her."

"Poor dear," said Madam Pomfrey, heading for the storeroom. She came back a few moments later. "I'm also giving you a Sleeping Draught. No doubt your friend will need it. Now hurry up and get back to class."

Vesper smiled to herself as soon as she was out of the hospital wing. It had been much easier convincing Madam Pomfrey than she thought it was going to be. Now her only challenge was getting Hermione to drink the potions.

* * *

Many hours later, Vesper found herself sitting on the floor of the bathroom, cold, uncomfortable, and hungry. It was well into the evening now and she hadn't eaten since breakfast. When she had returned earlier with the potions, Hermione had refused to take them. At least she hadn't tried to make Vesper leave again. Vesper had been thankful that Hermione hadn't run off when she left, but wasn't sure that Hermione would stick around if she left again. So she sat herself down and didn't move all through lunch and afternoon classes, Hermione crying the entire time.

But the crying had stopped, and the slight creak of the stall's door caught Vesper's attention. She glanced up. Hermione's usually impeccable uniform was wrinkled and her eyes were distinctly red. Slowly, Vesper stood up. She walked over to her friend, who was fiddling with the edge of her robe, and handed over the headache potion. Hermione took it without question, downing it in one gulp.

"Thank you," said Hermione, "for everything. And I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter," said Vesper with a small smile. "I expect that someday in my Hogwarts career I will have a good long cry too and you can repay the favor then. But for now, let's just get something to eat; I'm starving!"

However, before either of them could make a step towards the door, it opened. And on the other side was not a student leaving the feast early.

It was a troll.

It almost seemed as surprised to find two small girls in the lavatory as they were. Hermione, using the troll's momentary surprise, shot out her hand and grabbed Vesper, pulling her into the stall Hermione had barricaded herself in.

Their sudden movement drew the troll from its stupor. It let out a terrible roar as the stalls surrounding Vesper broke like twigs. She and Hermione ducked, the splintered wood falling on top of them. Hermione screamed just as the doors burst open again. This time it was Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. A quick shout of, "Move!" from Harry was all the warning they had before the troll continued its assault on the stalls. A new wave of wood fell on top of them.

Vesper felt a sudden crushing pain on her leg. She looked back. One of the large beams that created the frame for the stalls had her leg pinned beneath it. Hermione hadn't even noticed. She crawled from the wreckage to underneath the sinks. The troll noticed and swung down its club, just nearly missing a screaming Hermione.

Harry and Ron, who had just been throwing pieces of broken wood at the troll, winced as Hermione was nearly crushed. Angrily, Vesper yelled, "Don't just stand there; help!"

That seemed to work. Harry pulled out his wand and made a running charge towards the troll. He grabbed hold of the troll's club as it prepared for another swing and was lifted into the air, landing on top of the troll's shoulders. The troll jerked and twisted trying to see what was on its shoulders.

That was when Harry decided to shove his wand up the troll's nose.

Howling with pain, the troll began to flail about. Vesper was worried that Harry's grip would come loose and send him flying into a wall.

"Do something!" Harry shouted.

Ron looked around. "What?"

"Anything! Just hurry up!"

Ron pulled out his wand. Hermione shouted, "Swish and flick!"

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club the troll was holding suddenly flew out of its hand and into the air, rising higher and higher, turning slowly over – and dropping onto the troll's head. The troll swayed and fell flat on its face.

Ron moved to help Vesper, and she begrudgingly let go of her anger toward him. Together, they managed to push the beam off her leg and she stood up gingerly. Putting weight on it, her leg flared with pain, but it was manageable and definitely not broken. She limped over to Hermione and grabbed her friend's shaking hand.

Hesitantly, Hermione asked, "Is it – dead?"

"I don't think so," said Harry. "It's just knocked out."

He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like slime.

"Urgh – troll boogies."

They all grimaced in disgust.

A sudden slamming and several hurried footsteps made the four of them look up. A moment later, Professor McGonagall came bursting into the room followed by Professor Quirrell and Snape. Vesper supposed that she really shouldn't be surprised. After all, the troll wasn't exactly quiet in destroying the bathroom.

Professor McGonagall looked positively furious. She rounded on Harry and Ron.

"What on earth were you thinking? Explain yourselves, both of you!"

"Well, you see –"

"It wasn't –"

"It was my fault, Professor McGonagall."

McGonagall finally seemed to notice Vesper and Hermione. "Miss Granger?" she said, disbelief written on her face.

Hermione nodded. "I went looking for the troll and made Vesper come with me. I'd read all about trolls and I thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't come, I'd probably be dead."

"Well, be that as it may," said Professor McGonagall sharply, "what you did was extremely foolish and I am very disappointed in you. You not only endangered your own life, but Miss Black's as well. Five points will be taken for your serious lack of judgment."

Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron. "As for you two gentlemen, I hope you realize that not many first year students would be able to take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale.

"Five points will be awarded to each of you – for sheer dumb luck," she added. "Now, the rest of the students are finishing the feast in their common rooms. I suggest you join them."

They didn't need to be told twice. Vesper, Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurried out of the bathroom towards Gryffindor Tower. Vesper lagged behind, and Hermione slowed her pace. The two boys walked on ahead, their conversation floating back.

"We should've gotten more than ten points," Ron grumbled.

"Five, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's points."

"Good of them to get us out of trouble like that. Mind you, we _did_ save them."

Vesper rolled her eyes and called out, "Mind _you_, we might not have needed saving if _someone_ hadn't been a complete arse."

To her utter surprise, Ron turned around looking rather sheepish.

"I am sorry about that," he said, "you know…what I said. To both of you."

"I'm sorry too," said Vesper. "I shouldn't have threatened you." She held out her hand. "Friends?"

He took it without hesitation. "Friends."

"Friends."

Harry had joined in, placing his hand on top of Ron and Vesper's. He looked past Vesper. "Hermione?" he asked.

The bushy haired girl placed her hand over Harry's, a smile on her face.

"Friends."

**AN-Goodness I am terribly sorry! This was supposed to be out months ago but RL just kept getting in the way. I would bore you with all the details but those can be found on my LiveJournal instead. You should check it out; there will be lots of goodies on there! Just go to **

**Side note: This fic is halfway done! Woo!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/faved/alerted. You guys keep me going!**

**Until next time! Remember to review!**

**Love Lora**


End file.
